


【盾冬/芽詹】吧唧哥哥是我哒（下）

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: homestay住客男孩Bucky×住家“小奶狗”Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	【盾冬/芽詹】吧唧哥哥是我哒（下）

很多人都以为Steve一旦成长到法定结婚年龄就会急不可耐地把Bucky娶回家。不过出乎大家的意料，成年后，Steve“追”Bucky的步伐好像是放缓了。

当然他还是像小时候一样做着Bucky甩也甩不掉的跟屁虫，只是他不那么着急领证了。他还专门找Bucky聊过这个话题，Bucky倒是很坦然，“喂！你Bucky哥哥有这么愁嫁嘛？” 他还像对小Stevie那样捏了捏早就高了他半个头的金发男孩的脸颊。

那段时间Steve可辛苦了，他一边读着MBA，一边做着Rogers集团的实习总裁。因为他老爹想早点退休，陪他老妈去环游世界。

本来接班也是计划之中的事，早几年倒也无妨。他唯一觉得有些不妥的地方，是苦了他的Bucky了。

有时候事情忙不完，他就要加班。而Bucky总是义不容辞地跑到他办公室来陪他，除非是累到实在撑不住了，他才会在Steve苦口婆心的劝说下回家等他下班。

虽然很累，但是Steve仍然觉得很幸福。因为每次回到家，他都会看到Bucky为他留的灯，坐在沙发上等他等到睡着的Bucky，还有餐桌上温度刚刚好的Bucky为他准备的夜宵。

其实他跟Bucky说过很多次，可以不用等自己回来，可以先睡觉。虽然每次Bucky都会答应，但每次Bucky都会等。Steve会尽量轻手轻脚地把Bucky从沙发上抱到床上，帮他盖上被子，再去收拾自己。

等他洗漱完了以后，他会蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，轻轻掀开被子的一角，小心翼翼地钻进去，从后面抱住Bucky，道一声“晚安”，再甜甜地睡去。这就是为什么他从来不会被白天发生的任何琐事困扰，因为在那一刻，他怀里抱着的，是Bucky，是他的全世界。

Steve在毕业之前顺利地通过了他老爹的考核，成为了Rogers集团合格的接班人。为了奖励Steve，Rogers先生给他儿子放了个假。

从放假的第一天开始，Steve便开始了他的计划：他每天都趴在电脑前面准备，他骗Bucky说他是在忙公司的事，实际上是在为求婚做准备。他准备带Bucky出去玩一圈，顺便求个婚。没错，就是旅行求婚。他知道Bucky喜欢欧洲，这几年他们陆陆续续去过西欧南欧的一些国家，还从没去过北欧，所以他把此行的目的地定在了北欧。

直到出发的前一天晚上，他才把真相告诉Bucky，当然他只说了旅游的部分，求婚当然还是要暂时保密啦，毕竟他想给Bucky一个惊喜。

Bucky自然是高兴坏了，抱着Steve亲了好一会儿。但亲着亲着Bucky突然发现了自己面临的窘境：“小坏蛋Steve！你这么晚了告诉我我都来不及准备了！” Bucky伸手轻轻点了点Steve的鼻子，又戳了戳Steve的脸。

“我都准备好了呀！” Steve不等Bucky反应过来，一把将Bucky抱回房间。

Steve打开衣帽间，推出了藏在里面的行李箱：“Bucky，你看！”

Bucky大概扫了一眼，各种衣服裤子袜子还有鞋子被Steve码得整整齐齐的。很多都是他没见过的，估计是Steve新买的。

“哇！我们小Stevie真能干！” Bucky揉了揉Steve金色的头毛，“不过……你怎么知道我衣服尺码的？”

“我用这量过啊！” Steve自豪地用手指了指自己的心脏，“连你尺寸都不知道我这个小老公做得也太不合格了吧？” Steve抱住Bucky，一副求亲亲求夸奖求表扬的样子。

“小流氓！我看你是用别的地方量的吧！” Bucky故意推开Steve，假装生气的样子。

“哇！我好冤枉啊！我做了这么多一句表扬都没有还被我的Bucky说流氓！” Steve绕道Bucky面前，装出一副可怜巴巴的样子。

“哎呦哎呦哎呦！看你委屈的！” Bucky笑着捞起把脑袋磕在他膝盖上装可怜的Steve，“那我补偿你吧！”

Steve听了以后眼神都变了，“怎么补偿？”

“肉偿！” Bucky说出了Steve最想要的答案。

肉偿的结果就是Bucky第二天起不来床了。他一路被Steve抱上车抱下车抱上飞机，等他反应过来已经躺在另一张床上了：“我们起飞多久了？” Bucky迷迷糊糊地问道。

“有一会了，你饿不饿？我请空姐拿点吃的给你！” 说话间，Steve轻轻撩开了挡在Bucky额前的碎发。他的声音早已褪去了少年人的青涩，低沉的嗓音让Bucky感到很安心。他看着Steve的脸庞，一时间竟觉得自己好像是小十一岁的那个。

“怎么啦？睡懵了啊？” Steve笑着看了看眼神迷离的Bucky。

“谢谢你，Steve！” Bucky喃喃道。

“谢什么啊！你照顾了我这么多年，按这个谢法，我这辈子都谢不完呢！”

“对啊！你这辈子都欠我的，所以你这辈子都要赔给我！”

“没问题啊！我从五岁开始就是Bucky哥哥的专属产品啦！你看！你看！我这还有商标呢！” Steve解下衬衫的纽扣，给Bucky看他身上并不存在的“商标”。

“油嘴滑舌的！跟谁学的！”

“那当然是跟我的Bucky哥哥学的！” Steve笑嘻嘻地冲Bucky做了个鬼脸。

Steve把他们此行的最后一站选在了芬兰北部的一个小镇，因为在那儿，能看到Bucky心心念念了好久的极光。

Steve记得他那时候还是个小男孩，而Bucky那会还在上高中。那天晚上Steve窝在Bucky的怀里跟Bucky一块躺在床上看电视，新闻里报道了一则有关极光的消息。Bucky兴奋地紧紧搂住Steve：“Stevie！等以后长大了，我们一起去看极光好不好？它真的好漂亮啊！”

彼时的Steve还处于Bucky说什么他都会毫不犹豫地说“好”的阶段，他乖巧地点了点头，并把这件事悄悄放到了他的“to do list”上。就排在他要娶Bucky哥哥这件事的后面。

只是当时的Steve怎么也不会料到，在多年以后，未来的自己会把这两件事一并完成——他准备在能看到极光的玻璃小屋里向Bucky求婚。

实话说那晚上Steve还是挺紧张的，虽然他知道Bucky肯定会说“Yes”，但是他想给Bucky一个浪漫的，完美的求婚。

他先一反常态地提出自己先去洗澡，这样好趁Bucky洗澡的时候做准备。因为他往常都是让Bucky先洗自己后洗的，所以理所当然地引来了Bucky的一个“为什么”。

“我先洗好了可以先选餐嘛，不然一会厨师下班了，” Steve找了个冠冕堂皇的借口，“反正我知道我的Bucky哥哥喜欢吃什么，点餐这点小事当然就由我代劳喽！” Steve冲Bucky调皮地眨了眨眼。

Steve非常欣赏这家酒店的速度，就在他洗完后没多久，服务生便送来了他点的晚餐，还有他办理入住时瞒着Bucky偷偷给酒店让他们帮忙熨的西服。

他趁Bucky在洗澡的功夫把自己收拾好，然后把自己藏了一路的戒指拿了出来，小心翼翼地放进了西装的口袋里。

当Bucky擦着脑袋裹着浴巾从浴室出来时，正瞅见一身正装的Steve对着镜子整理着自己的头发，“今天又是什么纪念日？” 

此时的Bucky并没有意识到Steve准备求婚，当然这怪不了他。

Steve从小就整出了各种各样的纪念日，什么“第一次牵手纪念日”，“第一次接吻纪念日”，“第一次同居纪念日”……每到各个纪念日，Steve都会穿着小西装带朵小玫瑰请Bucky出去“约会”。Bucky都不知道Steve的小脑袋瓜子是怎么记得这么多纪念日还不搞混的。

“你猜得没错！” Steve抱起Bucky把他放到床上，牵住Bucky的手，单膝下跪，然后在Bucky的手背上轻轻落下一个吻：“Bucky，你还记得二十多年前，那个叫Stevie的小男孩在做完这个动作以后对你说了什么嘛？”

“他说，他亲过我以后我就是他的人了，他还让我等他长大。因为他长大了要娶我。” 此时的Bucky因为感动声音慢慢变得哽咽，他仿佛看到了那个可爱的小男孩迅速长大，直到与眼前的大男孩完全重合。

“谢谢你等了我这么多年！” Steve缓缓掏出戒指盒，打开。“其实我很早就买了这枚戒指，但是我一直没敢向你求婚，因为我觉得我可能还不够格。长大以后我慢慢意识到婚姻并不仅仅是一句‘我爱你’就能解决的所有问题。所以这么多年我一直在努力，我想努力成为一个让Bucky哥哥心甘情愿托付终身的人。现在，我觉得我准备好了。所以Bucky，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“小傻子！我当然愿意！当年答应你以后我就没想着要反悔啊！” Bucky笑着捏了捏Steve的鼻尖，就像他还是那个五岁的小男孩一样。

睡前，Bucky低头看看自己无名指上的戒指，抬头看看天边绚丽的极光，一时间竟觉得有些恍惚，不过身旁的抽泣声又把他的思绪拽回了现实。

“怎么啦，Stevie？” Bucky柔声问道，他伸出手轻轻拂去Steve脸上的泪珠。

“没事，就觉得好像做梦一样，” Steve抓住Bucky帮他擦脸的手，不停地吻着Bucky戴着戒指的无名指，“Bucky哥哥终于是我的了！”

“小傻瓜哦，Bucky哥哥一直是Stevie的啊！不哭啦不哭啦，睡吧宝贝，乖！Bucky哥哥抱着我们Stevie睡！” Bucky帮Steve擦干眼泪，把Steve搂进怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的后背，就像当年那个小Stevie每次因为调皮被父母惩罚以后哭哭啼啼地扑进他怀里求安慰一样，直到这个大男孩慢慢进入梦乡。

End


End file.
